Life
by xedwardxxloverx
Summary: This story has nothing to do with ff, but I hope that you'll read it anyway. I started to write this over the summer, and I shared it with my friends. They said they liked it, so I put it here to see what you think! Please R&R!


**A/N This story hadn't come from a certain genre, I just kind of thought of it and wrote it down. As of this moment, I have a spiral notebook and a half of this story. So be expecting more of this story to come!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN! Well, I don't exactly own Burger King…but I own the characters, and most definetily the plot!**

* * *

I never thought that my life could come to such a horrific end. All at the ring of the school bell.

It was all his fault. I hate him. I mean _really _hate him. The words that started all this madness were the following three: I love you. Harmless enough—right? I thought so. Well, _he _thought much differently, of course. I should have seen it coming. Actually, I did see it coming, just not so soon.

Oh, hell yeah, he was very predictable. Before he would say something, it was like I already knew what was coming out of his mouth, before he actually said it. Just one look into those glorious eyes of his, and all was clear.

At least, I used to think of it that way. I mean, how could a cute jock like him keep boring-old me, while Polly Preppy Pants Sheila Jones waltzes in like the beauty queen she thinks she is? None of the boys at school have ever _not_ had a huge crush on her and tried to ask her out. That's what makes me hate him even more!

It's not like I'm the total jealous type or anything, I just always hold a grudge. Always.

My best friends especially know that. Well they'd better, since I have known them forever. I've known Amber since pre-k and June since third grade.

They totally back me up on the whole Josh thing, though. I've persuaded them to see things my way.

--:--:--:--

Sitting here in biology really gets me thinking. _Do I like any of the boys here? _I looked around. _No,_ I thought, _not here._

Then the bell suddenly rang, making me jump.

I heard a soft chuckle, and I glanced over, startled, to see Jonny. "Hey, what're you laughing at?" I asked.

"Oh, just how funny you look when you daydream," he explained, smiling.

It was shocking to know that other people noticed. Well, of course Jonny would know, since he _is_ practically my brother. At least that's how it feels. Jonny has short, blonde hair with a chisled jaw and slightly muscular features. He was also quite pale. A.K.A., my six-foot-four brother-like moron who hangs out with Amber, June and I.

"See you at BK."

"Okay," I said with a sigh. Talking with him lately has been really awkward. So much easier to think of something to say in pre-k when you don't even know there's a difference between boys and girls. Oh well. There are more important things to think about now.

I started out the door, and stopped at my locker quickly to drop off my books, and half ran to the cafeteria. I can't stand being in school hallways. Too busy.

When I walked into the cafeteria, there were Amber and June waving me over, just like every other day. It just occurred to me then that my friends were so much prettier than me. I sighed.

Amber had bright blonde hair, with a very straight figure. Her face is so very sweet-looking, the very opposite of her attitude. She's the girl I met in pre-k.

June is a lot different than Amber, though. June has light-brown hair down to the small of her back, and it looks red in the sunlight. She has a very slight figure with a very soft but sweet face, just like her attitude.

Boys stare when they happen to be nearby, but usually only the first time they see them. Boys know how to control themselves better after the second or third time.

I sighed again. That made me think of how I appealed to Josh at all. A mystery.

This all occurred in the course of a few seconds. I walked briskly to our lunch table. Of course they were chatting happily, as always. I don't know why, but that made me feel kind of sad. What would Mom say? I wonder—

"Oh my god! He is sooo fine! Do you think he notices we're alive?" Amber was talking to June.

Well, obviously, I thought.

"If he does, he hides it well," replied June.

"Who's the subject today?" I asked, putting on my most innocent expression.

"Oh, the _gorgeous_ Tommy Wilcox is all. The cutest face that boy has!"

"Don't you think there's more than just the face, Amber?" I asked.

Both Amber and June looked at me like I was from Mars.

"Uh, no!" We all giggled uncontrollably.

The we looked up from our secluded little bubble to find that the place was nearly empty.

"Oops, time for health class. We get plastic babies today!" June exclaimed.

Oh, joy, I thought. Plastic babies with tape recorders stuck inside them, they cry, and they throw up on you! Fun.

"So, any boys got your eye yet?" Amber asked me as we were walking.

"Um, not really."

"Come _on_! There are at least a hundred boys in our grade, and you can't name one?"

"Um…no?"

She sighed impatiently. "I guess I can't make you tell me. I wish I could, but I can't."

The next thing we knew, we were in health class. Amber was pouting. She took her place by Tommy, while June and I sat together.

Class went by in a daze. Didn't I like anyone? I looked around once again. Nope, I thought stubbornly. At least, I don't think so.

The bell made me jump again. Looks shrouded my mind…and they wouldn't leave me alone. I started to think about how I looked. I figured I would get a guy's point of view.

--:--:--:--

When I arrived at Burger King, I automatically scanned the building for Jonny. I found him snickering, then walked over and questioned him about it. He showed me his cell phone. Of course he was laughing at embarrassing pictures of me. I should have never gone skiing with Jonny and his new picture phone. But what could I do?

Then I remembered what I was going to ask him. I just came right out and said it, so I couldn't change my mind.

"What do I look like to you?"

He seemed very confused by my unexpected question. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, what do I look like. Appearance-wise."

"Well," he started, still a little confused, "you obviously look like a fifteen year old tenth-grader. Hmm…" Trying to make it interesting, I could tell. "You have red hair, wavy like the ocean on a bright summers' day. Your eyes are a pretty green color, they remind me of sea glass." He chuckled, amused. "You have the figure of a model, and let's not forget your freckles." He smiled. "Your freckles run from your nose to your cheekbones, but just slightly." He sighed. I couldn't imagine why. I just stared at him, quite startled.

I couldn't speak for a minute.

"Uh, you're more observant than I give you credit for." I returned his smile. "Now, answer my most important question." He looked at me blankly. "All of that together, am I pretty? I'm curious, you know?"

He looked at me for a brief second, then answered; "Altogether, a very pretty face." That was all the answer I needed.

--:--:--:--

When I got home that night, after parental questioning from Dad about why I was late, I put on my pajamas and looked at myself in the wall-to-wall bathroom mirror.

Wow, I thought, Jonny's description was exactly right. It was true.

Never had I really looked at myself, at least, not since Mom died eight years ago. I really had changed. I had some extra chest I never noticed before, and I was much slimmer than I remember.

That's when Mom's old saying popped into my head under closed lids, under the safe security of my comforter; "Time flies when you spend all of it as though you're not really there."

That was all of the motivation I needed to sleep.

* * *

**A/N So what does everyone think so far? I know that it seems like she's obsessing over her looks a bit too much…but she's a girl, and she really hasn't seen herself in a long time. And the looks phase is over as of this chapter. So no worries. **

**Please, please review! Because you know that you totally want to tell me what you think so far. **


End file.
